Modern-day vehicle headliners must meet a number of requirements. Not only must headliners by lightweight and cost competitive with alternative headliners, but they must be recyclable, have good acoustic properties and meet head-impact requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,749 discloses a headliner formed from foam panels shaped in a mold and is impregnated within the elastomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,702 discloses molding of laminated foam panels by heat for producing a headliner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,918 discloses foamed plastic in a decorative cover that is heated and bonded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,660 discloses a decorative cover and a carrier that are connected by a foam with heat and pressure in a mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,621 discloses a foam that is covered with a decorative fabric.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,976 and 5,082,716 disclose methods of making headliners in a mold using decorative fabric and a foam joined by an adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,328 discloses a method of making a panel having a foam-backed cover including layers that are bonded together by heat in a mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,908 discloses a vehicle headliner including reverse ribs for support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,402 discloses an interior structural panel for a vehicle including a thermoplastic air duct.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,500 discloses a structural upper body member for a vehicle including a vertical element having an outer and an inner member forming a cavity therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,068 discloses a door including a plurality of integral foam resin tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,856 discloses a rigid bumper mounted to a vehicle by cellular spring brackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,034 discloses a synthetic structural panel having integral interconnected portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,669 discloses a method and apparatus for creating gas-assisted injection molded structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,087 discloses a molded-resin, protective strip for vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,199 discloses a grille guard comprising a plastic-molded, pipe-like structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,659 discloses apparatus including tubular air sheets that cover the majority of a vehicle for reducing shock.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,349 discloses a vehicle body including a large number of cylindrical cavities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,412 discloses a plastic fascia for attachment to a fender panel.